weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Opigee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Opigee (Weegee's long-lost-cousin).jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Chat The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 22:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You would have known if you would have read the rules. You had horrible grammar. Lord Starkiller (talk) 21:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 14:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Why is the Opigee image so small? :( Chat The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 22:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 15:42, April 7, 2014 (UTC) So, you do it on paint and maximize it, correct? I know an easier way. You just have to make the space around the image smaller, that way your image will be big and not squeezed. :) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 13:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to maximize and minimize your screen in Microsoft Paint? Hey, opigee! Add a picture to your account, please! I almost didn't ban you, because of a spammer, that was banned a few days ago. Yoshiki (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 12:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It's spelled Answer, are you British? Friend of the "truly awsome" Puralleo are my enemies. --Karkat (talk) 19:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) So are we done freaking out about a little joke I deleted??? WEEGEE!!! (talk) 14:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Truce WEEGEE!!! (talk) 16:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee, I made a mistake about you. You look like a good chap, so I will redmove you from my hated list. Sorry, for the inconvinience. By: The only homestuck troll hereKarkat (talk) 17:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If you don't mind, I made you a v3 form. JUst check your character page. AGAIN Karkat (talk) 18:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) aww!! thank you opigee for calin me cool! ^.^ -therealulona Yes.Erisolsprite (talk) 15:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Why? A #Reasons.Erisolsprite (talk) 15:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Want to chat? Lord Starkiller (talk) 01:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) "I wish I was Thejyc ...Nope! I'm glad who I am! =D But, you, (AKA Thejyc), are still cool." Haha thanks for supporting me! [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] And what EXACTLY do you want to get, by asking Rusmarrs2 to add me in RIOS7? Erisolsprite (talk) 13:53, May 15, 2014 (UTC) -_- You just take things seriously, don't you? By the sprite: Erisolsprite (talk) 09:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my article of my army, so that NOW you have your own error clones?! Again: Erisolsprite (talk) 09:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I JUST ASKED! By:Erisolsprite (talk) 15:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I am beggining to complain should I keep or remove you from the hated lisssst. Again:Erisolsprite (talk) 15:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) problems?meh. --Erisolsprite (talk) 22:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 05:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Can i join the Opiziihz? i have clones that can help and i made a photo of an error clone. :D Sling King (talk) 04:10, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Opigee, wanna make more kinds of clones or help me with mine or make your own universe? Respond in my talk page and do this ~ ~ ~ ~ just put together Just make a new one Make a new version of Metal Sonic Fortran. It was deleted for a reason. Lord Starkiller 22:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I said make a new page instead of Baladoe. Not recreate it. Lord Starkiller 16:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Rename name it, and do not leave a redirect behind. Lord Starkiller 21:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) OMAI GARSH ! BRILLIANT! HAHUAHE XDD WAIT...GENO IS MINEEE! >▲< Dont send pics in alphas wiki SEND IT IN THERE XDDD http://geno-x-wario-club-of-lulz.wikia.com/wiki/Geno_X_Wario ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 11:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Lets come back to the problem with the stretched images... Do you have a PC? :) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 13:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Important Message I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Lord Starkiller 01:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) It is about joining your wiki. And something else. But I can explain that later, since your not on until 5:30. Lord Starkiller 15:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 18:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Good job. If you find stopping to comment and read offensive to you blog posts he right thing to do (which is, if the blog post is actually bothering you), don't. I was just saying my opinion, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but it seems I did. I am sorry. I actually just wanted to know why people make these wikis. I just thought it would be a good idea to write articles in this wiki instead of making an other wiki. I just thought people would read it here, not somewhere else. I guess I was wrong. Once again, I am sorry. You did a smart choice. :) come to chat :) Apolgy. Hi I know what I did was lazy and dumb. So sorry. Signed Genoeegee2005 (talk) 20:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Geno. XD Nice. Russmarrs2 (talk) 16:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC)'Russmarrs2''' Hi Opigee. I made your Ultimate Form when i was bored. Did you liked it or not I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 17:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hey Opigee, you may become an admin soon. I have hope. but other than that, can you help me make some pictures? I don't have a Mac or a Windows I have an ACER so can you help plz? ~~Gabeharrison49: The Ruler of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) will that be 5:30 amto 8:30 pm? or am? Thanks for the Help Thank you for the Gabtran. But when you make Willeo you have to make him brown, he's based on my brother and my brother in brown. I'm not being racist. Thanks. Oh yeah. He also likes the color green not red. And his hair is black ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) It's fine No, that's actually great work! Thanks! ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk)